The Girl With No Memory
by Midnight-Rose-Dew
Summary: The Storm Hawks find a girl on a terra and take her in. Who is this girl, Why is Finn advioding her at all cost and what happened to cyclonis? Find out all the answer by reading this story. R&R please
1. Distress Call and No Tropica

**Me: Here my third story. Second for Storm Hawks. This is kind of a sequel to "Meeting". It about Finn sister. By the way before you read this please read my first story "Meeting"**

**Piper: Finn has a sister?**

**Me: …No**

**Piper: But you just said-**

**Me: Anyways this is the prologue so it will be short sorry**

**Aerrow: what this about Finn sister**

**Me: I said he ha-**

**Junko: Finn has a sister? I hope she nothing like him**

**Stork: If she is were doomed**

**Me: I give up. ON WITH THE STORY **

**Disclaimer: Ace Fipke owns the Storm Hawks. If I do I would be screaming and jumping up and down, but I'm not**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"But I want to go to Tropica!" whined Finn.

"No Finn. We got a distress call from this terra. After we check out maybe we can go to Tropica," said Piper.

"Yes were going to Tropica!" yelled Finn

"After we check this out," said Piper.

Piper saw that Finn was paying no attention so she just gave up. She turned around to face the front of the Condor. About half an hour ago the Storm Hawks had received a distress call. A girl had sent it out and by the way it sounded she was running. They could hear bunch of twigs snapping, people yelling and her panting. All she said was "Help…Storm Hawks…Fi-" and before she could finish what she was saying the call stopped. Aerrow told Stork to head for that terra right away.

The terra they were heading to was not very big, and had a very small population. It only appeared on some maps. The Storm Hawks had no idea what they were against. It could not be Talons since this terra had nothing of interest or was near any other terra. Unless they wanted a place for a vacation, it was most likely going be some guys that live on that terra. Of course it could be a false alarm like the time they meet Noob. That was an interesting experience, but the Storm Hawks prayed they would not have to go through that ever again, especially since Noob ended up liking the Absolute Zeros better.

Piper was deep in her thoughts that she did not notice they had arrived in till someone tapped her shoulder. Surprised Piper jumped and looked over to see it was only Aerrow who did it. He mentioned for her to come. While Stork stayed on the Condor (mentioning something about deadly unknown disease) the rest of the Storm Hawks went out to find the girl.

The Storm Hawks were about to give up when Radarr pointed to something in the bush. Aerrow bent down to check what it was.

"I think we found the girl," said Aerrow, after he came back up.

The five of them went into the bush and found themselves in a small clearing. In the middle of it was a girl who was unconscious. She had curly blonde hair that was laid out around her head. She wore a plain blue t-shirt and jeans, which had rips in it. Her arm had a cut that was bleeding. Piper rushed over to her and checked the girl pulse.

"She alive but bleeding badly. We should take her back to the Condor," said Piper.

Aerrow nodded and Junko went over to pick her up. They headed back to the condor with the new girl in Junko arms, except Finn. He stood frozen by the bush staring at the girl. The girl looked familiar, and if she had light grey eyes Finn would be in trouble. He did not want to explain her to the others anytime soon. So Finn took a deep breath and followed the others praying it was not who he think she was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: And I'm done. It short but the next will hopefully be longer.**

**Piper: So Finn does have a sister**

**Me: MAH! Stop asking me**

**Piper: Ok… I'll just ask Finn**

**Me: I can't win. Well please review. Bye**


	2. No Memory, New Plan?

**Gatomon Fan 7- Thank you for being my first reviewer again. Also sorry for the wait, here the next chapter.**

**Flame Solider- Maybe Finn has a sister maybe not? You shall find out at one point. When I'm not so sure.**

**BlueDragon123- Yes first chapters are evil. Don't worry all those questions will be answer just be patient. I will tell the others about Finn s-i-s-t-e-r.**

**Finn: What does that spell?**

**Me: That just sad Finn. Just sad**

**Finn: So what does it spell?**

**Me: Go look in the dictionary. Sorry about the wait but I had a bad case of writer block. Surprisingly it only lasted a few days. I had ones that lasted a few months. I finally figured this chapter out when I was mad and throwing a bouncy ball which hit me in the head. Now I have an idea and bruise.**

**Piper: Will you stop talking and get on with the story**

**Me: all right, geez impatient much? ON WITH THE STORY**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Keep her away from me!" yelled Stork.

The others had arrived with the girl. When Stork had seen her condition he, as usual, freaked out and jumped onto the ceiling pipe. Junko and Piper went to the infirmary to take care of the girl, while Finn and Aerrow stayed behind to get Stork off the pipes.

"Do you know who many disease she brought with her form that terra? I'll have to clean this condor for weeks before all the germs will be gone!" ranted Stork.

Aerrow shooked his head and Finn just rolled his eyes at Stork ranting. After being together for so long the rest of the Storm Hawks had gotten use to Stork ranting, but at some times it got really annoying. Eventually Stork would calm down and start scrubbing the Condor. The rest of them would be hidden in their rooms at this time. After the Condor was clean Stork would get back to normal. Well his normal.

During that time Piper and Junko had gotten the girl settle onto the bed and were starting to take care of her wounds. Piper knelt down so she was level with the girl arm and cleaned her wound. Luckily for the girl it was not deep and would heal soon. After Piper was done bandaging the girl arm she stood up to look at her handiwork.

"Hm…Junko what do you think gave her this?" asked Piper, after a while.

"Talons maybe," said Junko.

"No the Terra she was on is no worth to Cyclonia. The only reason the talons would attack her is if she was important," disagreed Piper.

"Do you think it might be something that we have not faced?" wondered Junko.

"No matter how much I want that to be wrong, I think it right," said Piper.

Before the two could continue talking they heard a loud crash form the bridge. They rushed over and saw that Stork was lying on the floor with Aerrow and Finn looking down on him, and Radarr poking his face.

"We got him down," said Finn.

Piper ignored Finn comment and went back to check on the girl, leaving the boys to wake up Stork. When she entered the infirmary, she found the girl sitting up wide-awake. She had light grey eyes, which were darting around the room. When she heard Piper eneter the room, her light grey eyes rested on Piepr orange ones.

"Where am I?" she asked in a quiet.

"On the Condor. I'm Piper and you are?"

"I…uh… I don't remember," she whispered.

"Do you remember anything?" asked Piper.

"No, sorry, nothing. Is that bad," she asked, seeing Piper reaction.

Piper smiled and shacked her head. There was only one word that explained this unknown girl condition. Amnesia. How she got it was just another question added to the long list of question. This was going to be a long day.

"Stay here I'll be right back," informed Piper.

Piper went back to the bridge to find Aerrow. The boys were trying to wake up Stork, but Aerrow stopped when Piper tapped his shoulder. She beckoned him to follow her and they headed back to the infirmary. Piper stopped Aerrow before they went inside.

"Before you go in the girl has amnesia," said Piper.

Aerrow nodded at this and they headed inside. Finn heard this and breathed a sigh a relief. He knew that with amnesia the girl would not remember him, even if she did know him.

**On Cyclonian**

"Dark Ace, is everything ready yet?" asked Cyclonis.

"Not yet master. We still have to find someone who knows about the carrier pilot. Then we shall be ready," answered Dark Ace.

"Well hurry up. I have little patience and time is running out. We must have all the information ready soon," snapped Cyclonis.

"Yes master." Said Dark Ace and he left the throne room, leaving Cyclonis to her thoughts.

An evil smile came onto Cyclonis face. "Soon I shall have the Storm Hawks and Atmos will be mine."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: What is Cyclonis up too?**

**Piper: Yhea what is she up too?**

**Me: I'm telling anyone. You all will just have to wait**

**Finn: So what does s-i-s-t-e-r mean**

**Me: I told you to check the dictionary**

**Finn: What a dictionary**

**Me: Just leave. Please review and I'll try to update faster. Bye**


	3. Secret Crushes and Realization

**Blue- Oh yhea way easier to write out. Yes more question more questions. Sorry but that life. I have a feeling this next chapter will rise even more question. I'm so evil**

**Gatomon Fan 7- Thank-you, Thank-you. Sorry about the mistakes I fixed them. I'm not sure if I got them all.**

**Me: I think I should warn you all that I won't be updating as fast as I did with my other story. Mostly because of the evil exams that are coming up.**

**Piper: um why do you have an Ice bag on your head?**

**Me: In gym we were playing Percy ball and I got hit in the head with the football. At first it did not hurt that much now it does. Just another bruise to add to my head. **

**Stork: Do you know how many diseases that football would have on it after being touched by all those dirty hands?**

**Me: No Stork and I do not care. ON WITH THE STORY**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been two weeks since the Storm Hawks had found the unknown girl on the Terra. Their trip to Tropica had long been forgotten. Even Finn had forgotten it. Which would never happen in a million years, but it did. The girl did not remember her name so Piper decided to name her Amy.

Each of the Storm Hawks had a different job to do to help Amy remember. Piper was the one who mostly stayed with her and wrote down anything she remembered. Aerrow helped Piper with it sometimes and so did Junko. Stork told Piper what type of medicine would be best to help her. Radarr brought her food. The only Storm Hawk who did nothing to help her was Finn.

If anyone asked him to help out with Amy he would mumble something about helping out someone else and not be seen for hours. He would try and avoid the infirmary. Which would mean taking the long way to the bridge. Which made no sense to the rest of the Storm Hawks since Finn is the laziest and would do anything to avoid the long way, but this time it was the other way around. The other had no idea what happened to Finn. Stork of course thought it was Mindworms.

Beside Finn strange behaviour everything was nearly normal on the Condor. Today Piper was sitting beside Amy bed taking notes. Last night Amy had a dream that gave them more hints on what attacked her but it was vague.

So far they had only figured out that her parents died when she was young, had a younger sibling, gotten adopted and went on the Terra to meet a friend, but that was it. When Finn heard all of this he went pale and ran to his room. Not to appear till dinner.

"So did you see what they looked like?" Piper asked.

Amy placed a hand to her forehead as a way to remember. "There were 3 men dressed in red and green outfits. On of them carried a pure white crystal. He then fired it at me and a yellowish mist came behind me and entered the crystal. That was when I woke up."

"A pure white crystal. I never heard of one," mumbled Piper and she jotted down some notes.

Aerrow entered the room with Radarr behind him holding a tray of food for the two girls. Radarr passed a tray to Amy and Aerrow gave the other tray to Piper. He peered over Piper shoulder to see what she was writing. His emerald eyes darted across the page taking in Piper writing. Once he finished reading her turned his eyes on to Piper's.

"The men sound like talons, but a pure white crystal. They're no such things. Is there?" wondered Aerrow.

"No. It must be some new crystal Cyclonis made," said Piper.

"Well let hope it not to powerful," said Aerrow, and then he turned to leave followed by Radarr.

Amy watched the conversation that happened between the two friends with a knowing look. Once Aerrow left Amy turned her full attention onto Piper. A sneaky smile on her face, she asked Piper a question.

"So you and Aerrow. A couple?"

Piper started to choke on her soup when she heard the question. Amy leaped out of her bed a banged on Piper back. When Piper was able to breath again she looked at Amy.

"M-m-m-me and Aerrow. Were not a couple. Just close friends. Nothing more," stammered Piper.

"Sure you are. Then why out of all the other boys is Aerrow the one that is almost always by your side."

"He cares about us all."

"But he spends more time with you then the others."

"No he does not," disagreed Piper.

"He totally does. Your just in denial," argued Amy.

At that point in two weeks Finn passed the infirmary. He was chasing Radarr who stolen his hair gel, yet again. For the first time in two weeks Amy saw Finn, and something in her mind clicked. Amy stared in the spot, where Finn had just ran, by for a few minutes. Piper noticing this waved her hand in Amy face to try and get her attention. When that did not work she started to snap her fingers in her ears. Eventually Amy snapped out of it and turned to Piper with an excited look on her face.

" I know who my sibling," exclaimed Amy.

"Great what their name?" asked Piper and she grabbed her notebook ready to write it down.

"His name is Finn."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: So what do you guys think of my first cliffhanger**

**Piper: Good. So Finn does have a sister**

**Aerrow: And we were right**

**Me: I said you guys would just have to wait. Hopefully tomorrow I'll get the next chapter uploaded. So please review and bye. **


	4. More questions

**MissJuly005- yes he does. Here your updateFlame Soldier- More questions! Don't worry they will be answered. At one point**

**Hawk-Masters- Yep. It could not be a crush since Finn would go right up and say it to her with a cheesy line and he would then get hit.**

**Blue- Yep Finn is so going to suffer. I made Radarr steal his hair gel because it was the only way I could think that Amy would be able to see Finn. My friends all call me evil so I'm use to Fan 7- it does not hurt anymore unless I touch it. So here the next chapter**

**Me: I was going to update yesterday but my dad started to watch Harry Potter and I wanted to watch it and by the time it was finished I had to go to bed since I had to get up early today to volunteer. So yhea**

**Piper: Ok**

**Me: well…ON WITH THE STORY**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pencil in Piper hand dropped onto the floor. Its sound echoed through the room. Amy looked at Piper wondering what the problem was. She thought that would be a good thing about remembering who her brother was, but form Piper reaction it seemed it was not. After a few minutes a silence Piper came back to reality.

"Are you saying that Finn? The Finn that just ran by. Is your brother?" asked Piper.

"Yes. Is there something wrong about that?" wondered Amy.

"I'll be right back," said Piper and she ran out of the room to find Finn.

Piper found Finn outside with Aerrow and Junko. The three boys were playing target practice with the picture of Dark Ace. For some strange reason Finn had an empty bottle of hair gel and Radarr looked like he dumped himself in a bucket of hair gel.

"Finn!" yelled Piper.

Finn, who was in mid throw, threw his berry into the window of the condor, which hit Stork. His screams could be heard through out the Condor. Finn winced at the sounds of Storks screams and when he turned around to look at Piper he had a guilty look on his face.

"If this is about me stealing your crystal booklet thingy, then drawing all over with pictures of stuff it was not me. It was all…um… Radarr fault," said Finn, pointing at Radarr.

"It not about- wait you did what!" shouted Piper.

Finn sensing Piper anger started to back away slowly. Piper was ready to clobber Finn, but she then remembered why she was out here and stopped. She would get him back later.

"We will talk about that later. So do you have a sister Finn?" asked Piper.

"What! How did you find out about that?" wondered Finn.

"Amy told me. So what her real name?"

"It Amber. So why do you care if she is my sister?"

"Because you can tell us the places she lived, which will help her to remember."

"But I Don't know where she lived after she got adopted."

"You do know the last place she lived before she got adopted. That place will tell have her files which will tell us who adopted us."

"Oh," realized Finn.

"So where was the last place she lived at?"

"It was Miss. Titov home for the Abounded and Lost. It was on Terra Atmosia," said Finn.

"Ok I'll get Stork to set a course," said Piper and she walked off to find Stork.

Finn went down to grab another berry to throw and found a very fat and sticky Radarr in the basket. While they were talking Radarr had sneak into the basket and ate all the berries.

"Oh come on!" whined Finn.

**On Cyclonia**

"Master I got the information for the Carrier pilot," said the Dark Ace.

Cyclonis turned around from her workstation and walked over to the Dark Ace. In his hand was a white crystal, except that there was a green mist swirling around in the middle of it. She took the crystal out of his hand and placed it down on a stand beside other crystals. There were 5 other crystals there. Each on was a pure white like the other one. In the middle was either, red, dark blue, grey, light blue and yellow. After she put the crystal in it rightful spot, Cyclonis turned back to the Dark Ace.

"We only need one more item for this to work. It can be found at this location," said Cyclonis and she handed him a map.

"There are no such things as these," said the Dark Ace.

"But there is one with him. You can take it by any means nesscory. Make sure no one, especially the Storm Hawks, find out about this. Now go," said Master Cyclonis and she turned back to her work.

The Dark Ace looked back at the map once more and then left. He walked down the halls to where his skimmer was. There was no need for anyone else to come on this mission. With that the Dark Ace took off.

**The Condor**

The Storm Hawks plus Amber were almost at Atmosia when the alarm went off. The Storm Hawks rushed over to the bridge to hear a man voice come on.

"Storm Hawks I need your help. It the Dark Ace. Hurry I don't think I have much time," said the men and the line went dead.

"Stork can you figure out where the message came from and get us there as quick as possible," ordered Aerrow.

"Already got it. We will be there in 5 minutes or less," said Stork.

"Great. Strom Hawks get ready," said Aerrow and they rushed off their skimmers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: And that it**

**Aerrow: But it was getting to the good part.**

**Me: That the point. They do it all the time on T.V. Don't worry I'll update fast I hate when they do that on T.V.**

**Piper: I also hate that you just added more questions to the pile. **

**Me: I know. ****Please review and bye.**


	5. A New Discorvery

**Blue: It only took me one day this time. Your one to speak. I'm still waiting for the next chapter of your story. Also who dose not love Radarr I just want to hug him and squeeze him and I'm babbling.**

**Lilium12: Yhea a new reviewer. Piper is so in ****denial. So is my friend. While my other friend has a crush on her math teacher. I have some weird friends but I don't care**

**Piper: She loves her math teacher?**

**Me: Yes we all find it disturbing. I also got hit by a soccer ball today and embarrassed my self in social**

**Finn: Man I wish I were there**

**Aerrow: I think you and balls have issues**

**Me: yes. This time it hit my nose but does not make any difference. I'll stop talking and ON WITH THE STORY**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stork landed the Condor on a small terra. Stork being Stork stayed on the Condor and Amber did to because of her injuries were not healed enough to fight. So they stayed on the Condor and the rest went off to find the owner of the distress call. The four Storm Hawks (plus Radarr) drove their skimmer through the dense forest in till they reached a small house. Behind the house was a small chicken coop and in it, much to Radarr dismay, were chickens, whom were all staring at him with looks of love. Radarr noticing this scrambled up onto Aerrow shoulder hoping to hide behind the lovesick chickens.

"Hello," greeted Aerrow.

When he knocked on the door it open wide open. Aerrow peered inside and saw it was completely empty. There were all sorts of paper spewed on the floor and dark scorches were marked on the floor. Sadly there was no Dark Ace. Aerrow had wanted to face off with Dark Ace. He really wanted to try his new moves out, but that life.

The rest of the Storm Hawks entered the house and saw the chaos. Piper stepped through the mess to see if she could find anyone or anything. Shortly after she left the boys heard Piper call out. They found her standing in a room that looked like her lab on the condor. She was staring at something one the ground, which turned out to be a boy.

The boy looked to be about one year older then them. He had dark brown hair that was lying on his face, covering his eyes. His clothes were ripped and had a few burns. They could tell he was alive, because his chest was rising thankfully. Piper bent down and started to shake him, hoping it would wake him up. Slowly but surly the boy woke up. When he spotted the Storm Hawks he jumped up into a defending position. It looked like he was about to attack if Aerrow did not stop him.

"Hey don't attack us. Were the good guys. You sent for us," said Aerrow.

"Oh right, sorry. I'm Eric by the way," introduced Eric.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Aerrow. This is Piper, Finn, Junko and Radarr. So what happened here?" asked Aerrow, after he introduced everyone.

"Good to meet you, but I'm afraid you were too late. Dark Ace just left 3 minutes ago," informed Eric.

"What did he want from you?" wondered Piper.

"He wanted a rare crystal I found, and sadly he got it," said Eric.

"What crystal?" Piper eyes lit up at the word crystal.

"It called a Dreamless Crystal. I found a few years back and I have yet to figure out what it does," said Eric.

"I've heard of those. They really rare and the only one that was found was destroyed a few days later," said Piper.

"Before we go into a long and intresting lecture about crystals, can we get back to topic," complained Finn.

"Finn right. Do you know why Dark Ace wanted the Crystal?" Aerrow asked.

"No sorry, but all I know it nothing good. Well I should get this clean up. If I do figure it out I tell you," said Eric and he started to clean up.

The Storm Hawks left Eric to his work and headed back to their skimmers. Radarr pulled Aerrow the whole way to their skimmer so the lovesick chickens would not attack him. For the rest of the ride it was silence. The Storm Hawks, well Piper and Aerrow thought about what had just happened. Junko thought about what he was going to eat for dinner, Radarr about staying away from the chickens and Finn was thinking about if he would get any girls today. Once they got back to the Condor Stork lifted off and headed towards Miss. Titov Home For the Abounded and Lost and Piper headed towards her lab followed by Aerrow.

Piper was already looking in her books to see if she could find more information about the dreamless crystal. Piper did not notice Aerrow entered so he read over Piper shoulder for a bit, before he decide to surprise. He did that by whispering in Piper ear "Did you find anything?"

Piper jumped out of her chair and turned around to come face to face with Aerrow. After making her rate go down to normal, her face turned form surprise to anger.

"When did you come in?" she questioned.

"Just after you. So did you find anything?"

"No. There barely anything about this crystal."

"Well-"

Before they could continue they heard Stork over the intercom say they were at Atmosia. So the two of them left Piper lab and headed over to the bridge. Pausing only to bring Amber with them. Hopefully this trip would shed some more light on Amber mysterious condition.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: Done, and it only took me one day to get it uploaded.**

**Piper: Nicely done**

**Me: Thanks. Now it your turn Blue. So please review and Bye**


	6. Cleaning Out the Attic

**Gatomon Fan 7- don't worry about not reviewing for the last chapter. You still kept your record on always reviewing for every chapter. I applauded you for that.**

**Blue: Yhea you updated! By the way great chapter. You will eventually learn what the crystal does. **

**Me: I'm ba- MY ROOM!**

**Finn: Um I kind of had a party**

**Me: You are so dead **

**Finn: Come on it not that bad. **

**Me: ***_growls*_

**Finn: How was camping?**

**Me: If I were you I would run**

**Finn: Ok AHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Piper: You are not chasing him are you?**

**Me: Nope. ON WITH THE STORY**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Storm Hawks (minus Stork) stopped in front of a newly renovated building. It was a simple cream and had one sign on it that read "Miss. Titov Home For The Abounded and Lost." Pausing only to look at the sign, to make sure it was the right place the Storm Hawks plus Amber entered the building. Everyone but Finn who was still staring at the sign. Fear written all over his face. Finn prayed (yet again) that it was a different Miss. Titov who was taking care of the orphanage. It most likely was since the Miss. Titov he knew was at least a hundred years old when he was there. Getting the thought out of his head Finn walked bravely into the orphanage.

They were barely able to take one step inside when all the kids came running up to them asking questions, or autographs. Maybe calling ahead was not such a good idea, since now the Storm Hawks were stuck. For a little while they thought they would not be able to move, when Miss. Titov appeared. Too bad for Finn it was the Miss. Titov he knew. She looked just like how he remembered her except she had more wrinkles and was using a crane. With her crane she got the children to leave, and was able to talk to the Storm Hawks.

"Hello. As you know I'm Miss. Titov. It good to see you Amber, and hello Finn. I'll get the files you want after you help me out around the orphanage," said Miss. Titov.

It was defiantly the same Miss. Titov Finn knew.

"Sure. What do you want us to do?" asked Aerrow, ignoring Finn protests.

"Wonderful. You boys can go up to the attic to clean it and organize it. While you lovely ladies can take care of the kids. Once you boys are done come and see me," informed Miss. Titov and she walked off.

The boys headed up to the attic. Once inside they could barely move since it was full of junk. Some of it was stuff Finn had left when he ran away. Upon seeing this he dived straight to his old comic books and started to read (yes read), leaving Aerrow, Radarr and Junko to do the work. So Finn-like.

"So I doubt Finn going to do anything, let start. Radarr grab some cardboard boxes from downstairs. Junko sort through the stuff and find the biggest, and put them aside," said Aerrow.

Radarr rush down the ladder and found some cardboard boxes to bring up. Before he got to the attic a small girl stopped him. Seeing what he was the girl squealed in delight and scooped him up like a baby, and started to cradle him. Radarr tried to get out of her arms but got nowhere. The girl was about to open the door to her room to most likely change Radarr to look more like a baby, but Piper stopped her just in time.

"Hey Julie Amber starting the movie. Why don't you give Radarr to me and go watch the movie," offered Piper.

Julie smiled at the idea and ran off to the living room leaving Radarr behind.

"Be careful. The kids would love to get their hands on you. Here the boxes," said Piper and she handed Radarr the boxes.

Radarr ran off this time careful to avoid the kids and made it to the attic safely. When he entered he saw that Finn was still reading, and he started a new comic. Junko and Aerrow were storing the stuff. When Radarr entered Aerrow looked up and waved him over. He took the boxes and gave him his thanks. After Radarr was done his job he sat down and watched them work.

Each box was labelled something different like books, clothes, dolls and trucks. Luckily for Radarr he did not need to get any more boxes. Once the boys were done they had on box left for Finn comic books.

"Finn we need the comic books," said Aerrow.

Finn looked up and then went back to reading. It looks like they would have to try another way.

"Ok I'll do your chores for a week," Aerrow said.

"Sweet. Here," said Finn giving the comics to Aerrow.

The boys where done so they headed to Miss. Titov office, which Finn knew very well. Mostly because he been there all the time when he lived at the orphanage. Inside the office were tons of pictures behind the desk, which where Miss. Titov was sitting. She looked up from her work when the boys entered.

"Ah so you are done. Well since I did promise you to give you the information after you finished here it is," said Miss. Titov.

"Thanks," said Aerrow.

"Here it is. Do come again soon. The basement does need some cleaning up. What do you think?" asked Miss. Titov.

"We'll get back to you. Bye," answered Aerrow, and the boys ran out the office.

They stopped by the living room where the girls and kids where watching a movie. Aerrow made some hand motions to Piper telling her that they could leave. She nodded and whispered it to Amber and they left the room quietly.

Once they were outside Piper opened the folder and searched through it. Soon she found the paper she was looking for and headed towards her heliscooter. Followed by Amber and the boys. When they arrived at the Condor Piper gave Stork the directions Amber home was. She then left to her lab to find some more information about the dreamless crystal. Amber followed her shortly and the boys did not see the two girls for the rest of the time, till they arrived at the terra.

On Cyclonia

Dark Ace had given Cyclonis the dreamless crystal a few minutes ago and she had went straight to work. The white crystals with the colour mists in it were split in half and the dreamless crystal went in the middle of the table. She then connected the crystal with the red mist to the dreamless crystal, and pushed a few buttons. Soon a picture came onto the screen.

Dark Ace, Ravess and Snipe were standing outside the door listing. Well Snipe was and Dark Ace and Ravess where fighting. The stopped once they heard screaming come from inside. Soon it ended but more screaming started. For a while they heard screaming then nothing then screaming. They even heard crying at one point. Soon it sounded like it had stopped and the door opened.

The three talons jumped away just in time. Cyclonis came out and walked away leaving them all speechless.

"Do you know what she was doing?" asked Ravess.

"No. All I did was give her a crystal. There was no one in there when I was there," answered Dark Ace.

"Maybe she was watching T.V. Since there was a screen inside the room," offered Snipe.

The two of them looked at him and then walked off. Leaving a very confused Snipe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: Wow that was a lot more then I excepted I would have done**

**Junko: Is that not a good thing**

**Me: Hm… good point Junko. I'll try to update way faster then I did for this chapter. Sorry. So please review and Bye**


	7. Saying Hi to Mom and Going to Tropica

**To my wonderful reviewers**

**Flame Solider- It is fun doing Finn. He just so easy to do. Unless of course it a moment when he has to be serious. Now that is tricky.**

**Gatomon Fan 7: You curtsied for me. I feel so special now. And of course I'm writing again**

**Blue: I'll work on making longer chapters. Cyclonis watching T.V. Yhea that not it, and she not torturing anyone, so yhea. I can't tell you what cause that would ruin like everything, but I'll give you a clue. They involve memorise and not the good kind.**

**Me; My room is clean and I have chocolate cookies. Life is good**

**Junko: Don't you have a final tomorrow?**

**Me: Great now it ruined.**

**Finn: heheh**

**Me: don't make me bring out George and Andy**

**Finn: Ok your highness**

**Me: And now it good again. Well ON WITH THE STORY**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yo Girls were here," shouted Finn.

Piper head poked out of her door and she gave Finn an evil look. When he saw it Finn backed away slowly and once out of sight ran to the bridge. He had a feeling Piper remembered him drawing in her book. After Finn arrived on the bridge Piper and Amber arrived. Aerrow nodded at them and they headed out, and of course Stork inside. One of these days they would have to try and get Stork out, but for now they did not have the time.

The Storm Hawks plus Amber walked through a small village. The terra that Amber lived on was called Terra Angelica. Piper told the guys it was a terra of peace and pretty much everyone on the terra knew each other. They also had a mine hidden deep in the forest that held tons of rare crystals, but they were impossible to get.

Once they were nearing Amber house people would watch them and whisper to each other. It looked like they remembered Amber. Maybe this would be easier then they thought to get Amber memory back. The Storm Hawks finally reached their destination and before they could even knock the door was opened. In the doorframe stood a woman. She had light hazel hair tied up in a bun and shinning green eyes. In her hand was a spoon covered in dough and her face was smeared in flour. Once her eyes landed on Amber her face broke in a giant simile. The wooden spoon dropped on the floor and she grabbed Amber into a bear hug. Soon the woman let her go and looked at the others.

"Oh thank you so much for bringing Amber back. You must all be the Storm Hawks. I'm Jessica. Please come in," said Jessica, and she lead the Storm Hawks in.

Soon they were all sitting on a cream couch or chair. Jessica (who face had been washed) stood in front of them all smiling. A beep came down from the hall and she rushed to it. Soon she came back with a batch of cookies. She offered them to the Storm Hawks. Of course Finn, Radarr and Junko digged in right away. Piper and Aerrow smiled and took one each while Amber looked around the room.

Each spot brought back some more memories. Like the wall with a dent. She remembered playing ball on a rainy day and it hit the wall and broke a lamp. She was in so much trouble that day. Even if the memory told her how she got mad it still made her smile.

Once they were all done eating Jessica started to talk.

"Well I guess you are all wondering how she got lost I'll tell you. She and her other friend Hannah went out on a small terra to do stuff. Then Hannah came back freaking out. She said a few talons chased them. She was able to escape but she stayed and watched, for a while. Hannah said that they cornered you and pulled out a pure white crystal. Then a yellow mist came out of you and into the crystal. You then fainted and the talons spotted Hannah. She had to leave, and could not come back for you Amber, but was able to send a call to the Strom Hawks," explained Jessica.

"Do you know what the crystal was?" asked Piper.

"Yes," she answered. "It called a Memory wipe Crystal. We had found a bunch last week in the mind and six were stolen also last week. Whenever they are used a mist comes out of the person that usually represents the colour of the memory and enters the crystal. The person the memory came out of will lose their memory but it can be recovered easily."

"Do you think you know why Cyclonis would want it?" wondered Piper.

"No. The only thing it does is takes memories. There yet to be a way to get the memories to do anything," She said.

"Well thanks for your time," said Aerrow.

"No problem and thank you for bringing back Amber. Come back soon. Especially you Finn, being her brother and all."

"Hey wait guys. For celebration finding Amber adoptive parents can we go to Tropica?" asked Finn, who just remembered about they trip to Tropica.

"Sure," said Aerrow. Knowing there was no way to get out of it.

"Yes that would be good. I'll see you soon Amber. Goodbye Storm Hawks," said Jessica.

The Storm Hawks (plus Amber) headed back to the Condor. Everything seemed to be going well. Amber parents were found and her memory was coming back quickly. They found out about the white crystal, and they are even going to Tropica. The only problem was why Cyclonis wanted those crystals, but for know the only thing on the Storm Hawks mind was going to Tropic. As soon as they were on the Condor Aerrow told Stork to head to Tropica, who said yes but not happily. The Storm Hawks were now on their way to Tropica, and the future was looking bright.

On Cyclonia

"Dark Ace, Ravess and Snipe. The Storm Hawks are heading to Tropica. I want you to bring them here. Unharmed. Got that?" asked Cyclonis.

"Yes Master," answered Dark Ace.

"Good now leave."

The three talons backed out and headed towards their skimmers. This time they were going to get the pests Storm Hawks, and there would be no mercy this time. Not like they ever gave them mercy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: I'm done**

**Piper: Hey it answered some question**

**Me: I know. Blue your happy now right?**

**Finn: here you shakes**

**Me: Thanks. I guess I don't need Geroge and Andy. Oh well. Review please and bye!**


	8. Captured

**Gatomon Fan 7- Yes I do. After a while it hard to figure out what to say in your review. Oh well I still appreciate your reviews**

**Blue: Ok so it answered a few of your questions at least. George and Andy are my two marshmallow bodyguards. When I was at camp there was a marshmallow tower collapse and I did not make it out. So I made friends with the inhabits and then I got out. Then George and Andy came back to mew and Finn is very afraid of them. **

**Me: Well this is my last chapter**

**Junko: That so sad**

**Me: Don't worry Junko. The next story will be up soon. Finn why are you wearing full body amour**

**Finn: Because last time you finished a story Gatomon Fan attacked me. This time I'm ready**

**Me: I don't know whom worse. You or Stork. No offence. Well ON WITH THE STORY**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Storm Hawks had jus arrived on Terra Tropica and had just started to set up their area. Everyone came out including Stork. Well he was more forced to do it, but that not the point. Soon Aerrow and Finn were grabbing their boards and heading towards the ocean. Junko was cooking something that no one wanted to know what it was. Stork had set up this giant umbrella and hidden himself under it. Piper and Amber giggled at the sight. The two girls had lay down on their towels and started to tan. Life was good.

The morning passed in a blur and soon it was 1:00. Junko had gotten the food ready but thankfully Finn had interfered and started to barbeque some hotdogs. So while Junko had whatever he made and Stork Merb Cabbages, the rest had hotdogs.

"Finn you should put on some sunscreen," ordered Amber.

"Your not like my sister…oh wait your are," said Finn.

Amber rolled her eyes at Finn stupidity. Even if she did not remember much she defiantly remembered Finn and his antics. It not a very hard thing to forget. While they ate Junko started to set up the volleyball net. They had already decided the teams before they arrived. It would be Finn and Aerrow, vs. Junko and Amber. Stork would never ever play volleyball, and Piper was planning to read. She was hoping to find some more information on Memory whip crystals or the Dreamless crystal. Finn being Finn made a remark when he heard that Piper was actually going to read on a beach.

After they finished eating the four who were planning to play got started. Radarr was the ref and he threw the ball in the air and the game started. Piper watched the game for a few minutes and then went back to her book. The only information she could find on Memory Crystal was what Jessica had told them. Unless Cyclonis had find a way to project the memories in some way she had no use for them.

With the Talons

Dark Ace was standing by a window that was overlooking Tropica. How he hated that place. It was so sunny and everyone there was happy. If the Storm Hawks were not there he would be back on Cyclonia, but they were so here he was.

It looked like the rumours they got were true and they were here. Dark Ace could not wait till the moment he captured that irritating red head Aerrow. How could one boy be so annoying Dark Ace would never know but that did not matter. All that did was capturing the Storm Hawks.

The only thing that Dark Ace wanted to know was why he needed to capture them. First the memories and then that dreamless crystal. There were also the sounds from the lab they heard the other day. Whatever Master Cyclonis had in plan for the Storm Hawks had in plan it was defiantly going to be good. At least the Dark Ace hoped, but he shook that thought out of his head quickly. His Master plan would work.

"Dark Ace we are ready to attack," said a Talon.

"Good," he answered and he left to get ready. Today the Storm Hawks would go down.

Tropica

The game had ended and the winners were Aerrow and Finn. Mostly they won since Junko spotted some food and got distracted, but that life. After the game Finn went to chase some girls he saw watching them. Problem was they were watching Aerrow not him, but Finn would soon change that. Well at least he thought he would. Amber went back to tanning and Junko tried to find some food. Piper was still reading so Aerrow sat down beside her.

Piper was so absurd in the book that she did not notice Aerrow. Even when he tapped her she did not look up. The only times Piper would ignore everyone when she was reading, was when the thing she was reading was important or just really good. So Aerrow waited patiently in till Piper came back to Atmos. Soon enough Piper did, and when she came back her face was filled with worry.

"What wrong?" Aerrow asked.

"I found out why Cyclonis wanted those crystals," said Piper.

"What does she want them for?"

"It says here that the Dreams crystal gives your dreams. Right," Piper paused waiting for Aerrow nod. " It also says that the Dreamless crystal is the opposite. Which means it gives people nightmares. Now this is just a guess but I think that Cyclonis found out how to get the memories out of the crystal using the dreamless crystal, and since she not using the Dreams crystal they are more nightmare like memories. I also think that they are our worse memories and Cyclonis is going to use them against us."

"Do you know who to protect ourselves from it?"

Piper shook her sadly. Aerrow watched Piper. At least they knew what was planned for them, but that was it. The two of them would have stayed like this for a while, but a scream was heard. Aerrow and Piper jumped up immediately ready for anything.

For a few minutes nothing happened but then all hell broke lose. Talons came from every direction and shout anyone in their way. Aerrow looked around the beach and saw Junko had gotten knocked out and Snipe was bounding his hands. Finn had a crystal shout at him that released a net. Ravess came to stand by Finn and bounded his hands too. Amber woke up to see the chaos but could nothing before a couple of Talons caught her and knocked her out. Stork who headed back to the Condor got surrounded and could do nothing.

Aerrow went to reach for his blades but found none. He had left them on the Condor and Piper left her staff and anything that could be use as weapons on the Condor too. Just as quick as it all started talons surrounded the two. The talons then split and the Dark Ace walked up to Aerrow. Aerrow growled at his and held Piper hand as to protect her. The Dark Ace snickered at this sight. Holding her hand was not going to protect her at all.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I caught myself a couple of lovebirds," teased The Dark Ace.

Aerrow felt his face heat up and had feeling that his face was red as his hair.

"Now if I were you I would give up," said The Dark Ace,

"Ha! What are you going to do if I don't give up," said Aerrow.

"This." The Dark Ace snapped his fingers and two of the talons grabbed Piper.

He then pulled Piper to him and pulled out his sword, putting it towards her neck. Piper saw the sword and grew stiff. Her tangerine eyes were filled with worry. Aerrow saw this and he knew that if he did not give up, Piper would be hurt, and that would never happen. So Aerrow lifted his hands up in defeat.

The Dark Ace smiled at this sight and threw Piper back to Aerrow, who caught her in his arms. As soon as he had her in his arms some Talons wrestled her out and bounded her hands. They did the same with Aerrow. The Dark Ace then started to walk back to the ship and Piper and Aerrow were pushed along. Aerrow could see Finn, Stork, Amber, Junko and even Radarr pushed inside the ship. He then looked over at Piper seeing that she was scared. Aerrow mouthed the words "It going to be ok," and Piper gave him a small smile. Once they got onto the ship the talons led them down a bunch of a halls till they reached a prison and threw them in.

Aerrow was able to stay on his feet but Piper stumbled and fell down. The talons laughed at this sight and took the handcuffs off of them and closed the door. When the door closed Aerrow rushed over to Piper and helped her up.

"Don't worry Piper. We'll get put of this. We always do," whispered Aerrow.

"I hope so," mumbled Piper.

They could then feel the ship lift off. Aerrow took a deep breath and then pulled Piper into his lap. He then leaned against a wall and started to stroke Piper hair, whispering comforting words to her. He figured out that they must have separated them from the rest of the team. He just hoped they would be ok, and would see them soon. It was going to be a long day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: That was a fun chapter, and it even had some fluff in it.**

**Dark Ace: I liked the part when I captured Aerrow**

**Me…HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE**

**DA: The blonde boy let me in**

**Me: George get Dark Ace. Andy get Finn**

**G/A: Yes miss**

**DA/F: AHHHH!!!**

**Me: It good to be boss. I'll try to have the next story put up today, but if I don't it will be put up tomorrow for sure. So please review and bye.**


End file.
